


Prompt: Immaculate Conception

by postmanbutters



Series: Pollska 100 Followers Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blasphemy, Catholic School, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: feliks has a super genius idea to deal with a little problem





	Prompt: Immaculate Conception

**Author's Note:**

> i opened up drabbles on my aph blog after hitting 100, so they're all here in a series! they haven't been beta read, so there may be some mistakes or errors. these also were written either 1. late at night or 2. after too much wine, soo enjoy them as they are

Feliks frowned, his legs were dangling off the bed and he stared up at the ceiling listlessly, hands cautiously folded over his stomach.

“I think I have an idea.” He said, but Tolys didn’t look up. He was sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, looking like he was about to walk to his own execution.

“One that won’t involve us both getting killed and kicked out of school?” He replied, his voice somewhat muffled but his hands.

“Yeah! It’s a totally genius idea. Foolproof, I’d say.” He sat up, smiling impishly and grabbing Tolys by the shoulder, prompting him to look up.

“Alright. Shoot.” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily as he turned to meet Feliks’ gaze.

“Listen: I’m the new Virgin Mary! Those mean nuns will eat that up! They can’t prove anything.”

Tolys stared at him, not sure if he was supposed to laugh now.

“It’ll be totally cool. Everyone will love me, and I’ll have the new little baby Jesus, or whatever, all our problems will be solved. Maybe they’d just let me move into the Sistine Chapel. People can, like, get healed by me. I’m the next saint.”

“But what happens when baby Jesus looks exactly like the guy you roomed with in catholic school?”

“Hmm,” Feliks slung his arms around Toyls’ shoulders, hugging him, “I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” He shifted so that he was in his lap, “In the meanwhile you better start, like, anointing me with oils and stuff. Maybe think of some miracles for me to perform.”

“So your immaculate conception doesn’t already count?”

Feliks winked.

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt killed me


End file.
